Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Doncha Wanna…
by Ladyfun
Summary: For Glee Kink Meme Fill: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, lactate, G!P,From:cuchaterrible14 Were!King Russell and Neko!King Hiram reunite at the 20 year counsel. Their daughters, Princesses Rachel and Quinn, meet and they immediately feel a spark. Quinn recognizes she has imprinted on the other princess, and wants Rachel-as her mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _**Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…**_for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22

Author: Ladyfun9

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Warnings: A disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Disclaimer: Obvs, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's cute little hat.

FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC). Lima's forests are divided by two supernatural kingdom: the Neko Kingdom and the werewolf kingdom. Long ago the kingdoms fought for the forest but now coincide thanks to a treaty written hundreds of years ago. Once every twenty years the Neko king and the were king meet to further discuss the treaty and make any changes if need be. Russell Fabray, King of the Were kingdom, and Hiram Berry, King of the Neko Kingdom, bring their daughters to the treaty meeting hoping they will become friends. When Rachel and Quinn meet they immediately feel a spark. Quinn recognizes quickly that she has just imprinted on the other princess. Russell is ecstatic to say the least, but Hiram is not amused. He thinks the others are joking because Nekos mate to reproduce. Girls don't mate with girls in their kingdom. Cue Russel and Quinn awkwardly telling the Berrys about Quinn's extra package. Unfortunately (or fortunately) The day of the meeting is Rachel's second day of her heat cycle. Quinn tried hard not to jump the other princess in front of their fathers. Right when the meetings over they quickly run to Quinn's room to fornicate. Hope I got someone's juices flowing :DDo want:Quinn knotting.Rachel begging Quinn to just take her and Quinn trying to make it nice and slowMulti chapter story. Appearances from other gleeks. Don't want: Russel and Hiram not accepting them.Leroy. He would mess up the whole mate to reproduce thingNon or dubconBlood/gore Scat and watersports

XOXO

**Prolouge. **

The night was oddly still.

He heard it. He heard the rustle of the leaves long before he saw the actual movement in the brush. This was, of course, one of the genetic advantages of his bloodline; his highly evolved, cat-like hearing. _Sonar-like_ in its precision.

His second genetic gift, lightening reflexes, would unfortunately soon fail him.

He heard it, before he felt it. He tried to scurry away, in a stealthy leftward maneuver, but it was too late..

"AARghhh!"He wailed, futilely, as he felt a searing pain dig into the flesh of his upper limbs. He felt himself being slammed backwards.

His attempts to roll away, quick as they were, were no match for the strength for the heavy paws laced with sharp talons bearing down upon his shoulders, pinning him flat.

He looked up helplessly at the black figure above him.

It defied conventional understanding; it was the size of a bear, but was clearly a wolf. Its eyes were savage, a fiery red-yellow in hue; in short, it was _terrifying._ It only became more so as it opened its mouth exposing long sharp canines that gleamed in the sliver of moonlight above.

It spoke.

"And once again," hissed the deep voice above him , "_Strength_ overcomes speed."

"That's only because you're a HUGE tub of lard, Russell."

"A huge tub of lard that has _your _skinny ass pinned flat, Hiram."

They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. They continued to laugh as they morphed back into their human forms.

The young men stood facing each other, naked, but indifferent to their nakedness as they spoke animatedly in the moonlight.

"How are your kingly lessons going? Are they still as painful as mine?"

"Oh hell, yes. I keep telling my father he can't die. I can't even remember our damn family tree past three generations and my tutor keeps slapping my ass with a silver ruler!"

Hiram laughed until he snorted.

"Does he know that that's just a myth?" Hiram chocked out between laughs.

"Nope. I'm saving it until he really pisses me off. He obviously didn't do his research- its this ridiculous little silver ruler from Tiffany's! Not a bit of quicksilver in it. "

Hiram sat down docily next to his friend and became suddenly quiet.

"Russell, I summoned you early today to meet up for a reason." He said, after a moment.

"Obviously. I assume its not to look at my naked ass."

"Your_ tub-of-lard_-naked ass, to be precise. No, it's not for that."

"What?"

He was silent for a long while.

"I'm afraid our quarterly meetings are going to come to an end soon, unfortunately."

"WHAT?" Russell roared.

Hiram looked at him sadly.

"Yes, my friend. I have this new tutor. He's very creepy, talks in riddles and proverbs. Never a straight answer has come from him…I spend days trying to figure out the lesson and never get it right. But the weird thing is he's known in the Neko kingdom as the "wise one", you know, _the seer_ of the future."

"Woah."

"Yeah, right, huh? And guess what his name is?"

"What?"

"No shit…wait for it….wait for it…_Sensai Yoda_."

"WHAT?"

"I shit you not."

"Star Wars?"

"Yup."

"That's great! Yoda. Ha! So, furball, what does this have to do with seeing my best friend, even if he is a pussy?"

"Ha ha. That gets funnier every time, ass wipe."

He stopped laughing, and Hiram's eyes became quickly dark.

"Russell, this is serious. He forsees death. Widespread death in both our kingdoms. It is a silent killer Army that he says we won't see, won't understand, and therefore, won't be able to fight; and within a year, this army will take the lives of both of our fathers. Within the year, you and I will both be kings before our twentieth birthday. Rebuilding our kingdoms will take our full efforts…we won't…" his voice choked off.

He steeled his nerves. "We won't have time to do boyish things like this."

Russell took it all in. He spoke , in a direct but quiet tone.

"That may be so, Hiram. But you and I? We are friends till death. You saved my life, I've saved yours. No matter what comes, promise me we will meet once a year, just you and I, on the harvest moon. Here. You are the only person that understands the pressures I'm going through…" His voice trailed off.

He looked to the outskirts of the forbidden land and his eyes flinted with red.

"…and we can pretend we DON'T see each other when we have the official twenty year meeting – the Kaiji – with the parliament of the kingdoms. But Hiram, we will see each other, no matter what. Promise me."

"I promise, Russell. I will be here, next harvest moon. But only once a year, my friend."

They sat quietly.

"Now tell me about this Judy _whatshername_ that has your dick all 'embedded'…"

"IMPRINTED. It's called imprinting, you ass-hat, not _embedding_."

Hiram snorted.

"God, that's one thing I don't understand about you werewolves. Don't you want to spread your seed? Advance society? You know, engender genetic fitness?"

"And get disease? No thanks. No, we werewolves, when we imprint, we mate…for life."

"_Yawn_."

Russell slapped Hiram across the back.

They talked through the night, blissfully ignorant of what was to come.

XOXOXO

The black army came.

As Hiram's Sensei had forseen, , it was indeed a deadly army. It was one that was nearly invisible, save for the stench of death it left behind and a wake of disfigured corpses with blackened feet and hands. It came on the backs of fleas, from far away lands; millions of troops of microscopic _Yersinia pestis_ that treated kings and peasants with equal calamity.

Months and months later, when the etiology of the disease was found and quarantined through the mutual efforts of the Shaman Artie in the Were kingdom, and his peer-equivalent in the Neko kingdom, Professor Mike Two Feet, the kingdoms were a shadow of their former populations.

And two new boy-kings were crowned.

XOXOXO

Two years later, at the twenty third running of the Kaiji, the mood was somber. Both parliaments still wore black bands to remember those that were lost.

The boy kings were no longer boys. They had quickly grown into men, and their eyes had an almost haunted look that belied their age. The responsibility of caring for so many weighed heavily upon them.

But there were moment of happiness despite the serious mood.

"Hiram, come meet my lady, Queen Judy."

"Ahh, you are as beautiful as I have heard." Hiram said, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Russell nudged him. He hissed at his friend softly, "Not a chance, lover boy. Remember? Mate. For. LIFE. Capisce?"

"Yeah? Who's having more fun, Russell? Did you see my tent?" he gestured behind himself.

"Oh, the one with three felines and four newborns? Yes, that's hard to miss." He clucked disapprovingly. "Maybe if you could keep one happy, one might stick around! It goes to show… Sometimes size DOES matter, pal."

"Ain't the size of the boat, fido, it's the motion of the ocean that keeps 'em coming back for more."

Russell rolled his eyes.

"Actually, there is one special girl…" Hiram said softly, changing affect abruptly. "Come meet my first born, Russell. She's the most beautiful baby…my Princess Rachel. She's…"

"…_Spectacular."_ Judy finished. She was holding her own baby in her arms. "Come Russell, come see. Princess Lucy simply gooed and gahed at her, she wouldn't shut up."

They walked over together and watched with amusement as the two infants did seem to 'speak' animatedly, almost as though they spoke their own secret baby language.

Princess Lucy reached her long arm out to touch baby Rachel. Rachel's mother appeared from nowhere, gasping.

"Careful!" she screeched. "She is a ..a _wolf_! She has claws! She might scratch the Princess!"

A voice spoke up.

"Hurt her not, she will. These two will hurt one another not. It is as the old proverb says …the Princesses are destined…they will 'thrust a pole in the flow.'"

Everyone looked confused at the short man that had just spoken.

"You must be Sensei Yoda. I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Russell said.

The teacher nodded. Behind them, unnoticed, Princess Rachel let out a drooling giggle while licking Princess Lucy's finger in greeting, to which Princess Lucy squealed back her delight.

XOXOXO

To be continued…?

You can bet the house that the next Counsel of the Kaiji will be quite different than this one…and will feature two young princesses twenty one years old, getting ready to step into their birthright…until destiny has other things in mind for the ladies...

All thoughts are welcome…(and yes, Lucy IS Quinn.). Of course this is very dry and pedantic. Prolouges ain't juicy.


	2. Chapter 2

to thrust a pole in the flow"

Meaning: to make swift progress in good circumstances.

Note: Some Japanese mistakenly think this proverb means "to resist the change of times/to go against the grain". The "pole" mentioned in the proverb is actually supposed to be a pole used for navigating a boat, or a tool to utilize the flow to your advantage.

Title: **Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22**

**Author: Ladyfun9**

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Random disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first (er, second) pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Perfunctory disclaimer: Obvs, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's _cute little hat and angry little pencil (_Glee project, anyone?)

FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC). Lima's forests are divided by two supernatural kingdom: the Neko Kingdom and the werewolf kingdom. Long ago the kingdoms fought for the forest but now coincide thanks to a treaty written hundreds of years ago. Once every twenty years the Neko king and the were king meet to further discuss the treaty and make any changes if need be. Russell Fabray, King of the Were kingdom, and Hiram Berry, King of the Neko Kingdom, bring their daughters to the treaty meeting hoping they will become friends. When Rachel and Quinn meet they immediately feel a spark. Quinn recognizes quickly that she has just imprinted on the other princess. Russell is ecstatic to say the least, but Hiram is not amused. He thinks the others are joking because Nekos mate to reproduce. Girls don't mate with girls in their kingdom. Cue Russel and Quinn awkwardly telling the Berrys about Quinn's extra package. Unfortunately (or fortunately) The day of the meeting is Rachel's second day of her heat cycle. Quinn tried hard not to jump the other princess in front of their fathers. Right when the meetings over they quickly run to Quinn's room to fornicate. Hope I got someone's juices flowing :DDo want:Quinn begging Quinn to just take her and Quinn trying to make it nice and slowMulti chapter story. Appearances from other gleeks. Don't want: Russel and Hiram not accepting . He would mess up the whole mate to reproduce thingNon or dubconBlood/gore Scat and watersports

Anti-disclaimer: _Well, I'm shocked people who actually read& write this type of stuff didn't tar and feather me for faking it …So I'll post another to see if it was a fluke on my part. – thanks for the nice comments, folks. (*Atypical blushing*) Thanks cuchaterrible for the idea. _

XOXO

There was a buzz in the air that was undeniable.

The twenty-fourth running of the Counsel of the Kaiji was less than a fortnight away. The sovereign lands of the Werewolves and the Neko had had an unprecedented decade of prosperity. People were content, society advanced, and both the arts and sciences progressed…the Neko had developed sustainable food sources and clean water reservoirs under the watchful eye of Princess Rachel; and the Were Kingdom developed complex technology that could support even the most impossible of architectural building designs. Of course, the latter was the pet project of Princess Lucy (now going by the self dubbed moniker of "Quinn," for which she was oddly silent on her reasoning).

Of course, the strength of the friendship of the rulers predicated that their advances in the various disciplines would be truly shared and ideas exchanged. Both societies profited. Both of the sovereign rulers were reduced to a mushpile of beaming fatherhood, as their overachieving eldest children tried to top each other monthly.

It was during one of these aforementioned debuts of invention, shipped directly to King Hiram's castle, that Princess Rachel found herself thinking how wildly different she and her royal colleague truly were; only _Princess Quinn_ would find a way to build a bigger, stronger, and taller wall…and many other "brainstorms" such as these.

As Princess Rachel gazed at the latest engineering blueprint and epoxy prototype sent from the Were kingdom, she shook her head.

"She must be very…cold."She mused, out loud.

"Talking to yourself, Princess?"

Rachel jumped nearly 15 feet in the air.

"Oh my goodness, Sensei Yoda! You scared the willies out of me!"

"The Princess Lucy to whom you speak?"

Rachel cocked her head.

"How could you possibly know that I was…that I …"

"Ah, your majesty. _**Cold **_she is not. She has just not yet found the word…"

"The 'word'?"

"The** word**. That _one kind word_ …that word can warm three winters months, given from the true love of her life."

"Oh, that's beautiful! Is that your saying?"

"Borrowed it I did. Japanese proverb. But…I did add the last part."

She giggled, and returned to her quizzical regard of the complex structure that lay before her.

_Well_, she thought, _ Regardless of what Sensei says….I pity the man that tries to warm THAT heart. They most likely will end up with their tongue stapled to the floor…_

**XOXOXO**

"What. The. _Hell._"

Princess Quinn had a look of utter distain on her face as she regarded the crate below her.

"What _is that_?"

"That, your Princess-ness, is what I believe is called, 'regenerative meat,'" said Princess Quinn's most trusted advisor, Madam Sylvester.

"Regenerated from WHAT?"

"Well, let's take a look see here." She placed her reading glasses on her nose, and picked up the instructions. "I swear, Princess Quinn, you're worse than your father. Would it kill people to read the directions once in awhile around here?"

Quinn huffed.

"Okay," Madam S continued, "It says, 'nutritious meat-like sustainable food can be created from the excited molecules and resultant free radical formation created in every day products, such as celery, twine, spinach, pressed cardboard, and even if strapped- air, if necessary.' Well. There you have it."

"_CELERY _MEAT? That's an ABOMINATION!"

Quinn started pacing.

Madam Sylvester pulled out the next object.

Quinn was speechless. For one hot second.

"A SOLAR POWERED_ BEDAZZELER_? Are you _frickin' _KIDDING me?"

Madam S. looked amused at her young disciple.

"What kind of numb-nuts invents THAT?"

"Actually, a pretty SMART numb-nuts. I've never seen solar panels so efficient in design."

"_Really?_ You couldn't put them on something USEFUL?"

"Well, the bedazzled are a misunderstood bunch, Q." She continued to smirk as she listened to the Princess rant yet again, increasing in intensity and volume, until she stopped her after ten minutes without a breath.

"Your highness, begging your pardon. You sound like a broken record. And quite frankly, me thinks the lady doth protest too much…"

"What?" Princess Quinn growled, her eyes flashing yellow. The tips of her claws began to sneak from the beds of her fingernails.

"Woah, now! Settle down, Q. Go do something that's going to make you feel better."

The young princess grimaced. "Yeah. I'm going to go… hunt… something down. And EAT it. And it sure as hell won't be a wild piece of CELERY."

She stomped out, and once outside, began walking. She kept walking until she was running.

When she was out of the view of the castle, she stopped, out of breath. Only then, did she pull out a small, crumpled piece of paper that had been gingerly folded in her pocket, almost worn to nothing.

It was a playbill.

A poster for a "nothing" play, a musical, actually, performed by an amateur troupe in a far off land. The picture in the center was unmistakable. A gorgeous young girl with a familiar face, was featured in the poster; with deep, brown eyes and silky brown hair, she gazed out wistfully out into the unknown with the promise of a song that would escape from those beautiful red lips and fill the night air.

The hand holding the worn playbill shook. Quinn felt her body changing. It took her over, in moments like these…she felt the rumblings from the base of her throat…

"Rachel…"she croaked, as she uttered her last human word for the night.

In the castle, Madam S. heard the unmistakable howl of the Were Princess transforming and giving in into the part of her that wasn't controlled and civilized.

She heard the werewolf.

**XOXOXO**

"Come on, your highness…a little of the nip? I promise, this is imported from the forest of Zen. Top quality. It might…loosen you up a little, you know?" The young Duke Pucklestein flicked his tail.

Once again, a fleet of suitors were falling over themselves to get near the highly desired young Princess.

And once again, she looked _annoyed._

"Can't a girl even walk to a voice lesson without getting accosted?" She muttered.

"Nope," replied the transfer-Neko from Ireland. "Sorry. You know, you're ready to mate, your highness. We can all smell it getting ready to come."

_Gross_, she thought to herself. She steeled her gaze. '_Double gross. Oh no! A big huge tom-cat oafish one is making its way over here….oh crap on a stick! It's my ….my…."_

"Uh….Hi…Rachel…I mean, PRINCESS Rachel…Gosh, I'm sorry…how's my _princess _girlfriend today?"

_Oh, hell, _Rachel groaned to herself._ He's a bigger mess than the Chick-Fil-A public relations department_!

"Oh, Hi, Finn!" She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Kiss me, honey! It's our third month together…" And just like that, paws were all over her, groping her breasts, messing up her hair, etc.

_Why don't I feel anything? Anything! What's wrong with me?_ She wondered.

She pretended to enjoy his clumsy pawing, while her stomach turned, her heart sank, and she angsted, wondering if she was the only asexual Neko ever created…

**XOXOXO**

Princess Quinn let herself back into her personal chambers. Her blood was pounding in her vessels in her once again human body , and it was pounding with fervor. She felt finally sated…in her stomach, at least…

She looked in the mirror, and saw blood stains along the corner of her mouth, and a trickle of blood rand down the side of her neck from her earlier prey. She smiled. The reflection looking back at her looked vibrant, alive…finally. Her belly was full and she hoped her cravings were…gone.

After she took at quick shower and shooed all her hand servants away, she laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She took off her robe, hanging it roughly on her bedpost, to reveal her taut, statuesque, and very naked body.

Her mind began to drift. She imagined herself laying on grass, and that she was looking up at the stars…and found herself wondering, as she did every night, how would they appear looking up in the sky from the vantage in the land of the Neko…

She closed her eyes, and exhaled. Her eyes fluttered shut.

She felt her hand trailing down her muscular body, as it always did, and she passed over her firm breasts, and continued to touch herself, quivering as she trailed down her body…until she reached the hot area between her legs.

THAT area.

That area that consumed her. With a fury, she reached for and fisted at the convex of her legs at the in a space where "nothing" should've been…instead, there was most definitely something there.

It was long, and thick… and it was AWAKE.

Like everything else that defined her, it was the biggest and the best…Quinn would have been endowed with nothing less. _Le Objets d'Envy._

Quinn palmed the object between her legs with force. She knew that people were curious…boys wanted her..girls wanted her…and her sheer indifference to them make her that much more appealing. If only they could see the unattainable Princess Quinn, heir to the throne, right now….fisting her long shaft, she _cursed_. She cursed as she imagined sticking… "_it_"…her hardening member …into that little tiny feminine songbird…._Jamming_ it into her, so deep, she would not be able to deny that she belonged to _Quinn_ and Quinn alone…

Quinn felt herself hardening further.

As her hand rapidly moved up and down her shaft, veins began to bulge from the side of her enormous member. She groaned as she thought of pulling out…pushing in….pushing past Rachel's virgin barrier….breaking it, while Rachel could do nothing but cry out in pain from Quinn's girth…

Quinn began to breath faster.

The Neko were so elegant, but quietly subservient …so feminine, so willing…and Quinn wanted inexorably to be served by the most delicious of them all…"_Ungh_…god! Yeah..take it, Rachel…mmmmm. Take this IN you. Deep. Let me fuck you …_ugh_…so deep you can't walk for three days…hard, baby, let me do it to you hard…oh, GOD…."

Quinn's hips began to thrust off the mattress, and she felt her canines erupting in her mouth… and she was shaking the entire framework of her bed .

"Take it, Rachel. TAKE it! Take it, and it will start to feel good…._UNNngnghhH_!"

Quinn felt the heat spill outward, from the base of her balls, and radiating up her shaft until it spread out towards the tip, as the sheen of pre-cum became visible. She pinched the tip of her shaft, becoming cognizant of the fact she was tiny bit wolf and couldn't stop the partial transformation. Her teeth were elongating, and her nails were turning into claws…that hadn't happened before. Then…

Quinn stopped thinking.

"Yeah, _**fuck!**_ God, baby, take it… just like _**that.**_ Fuck! You know you can…you _know _you're gonna have my babies…"

The thought of impregnating her, that docile, petite little Neko… squirming underneath her, bucking with so much pleasure after her initial virginal pain…it made Quinn _harder,_ if that was possible. Quinn imagined how Rachel would look underneath her, while she got ready to get filled with The Mighty Quinn's seed….and it did the beautiful blonde in, at last.

Quinn gasped, as she felt ropes and ropes of her white, tenacious seed rumble up from the bottom of her jangling, heavy sac up to the bulbous tip of her penis. She remained hard while it continued to spurt all over her bed, her own chest, the wall….

God, it was still astonishing to her to see the sheer volume of cum that her ball sac could produce. How in the hell did the poor little vaginal opening of her feline counterpart stand a chance? She was going to fill her like a balloon at a circus.

She had a momentary cloud of concern.

What if Rachel _couldn't _take it? Quinn _was _huge, after all. She's seen her business compared to her friends; 'endowed' was a nice way to describe her. Her best friend Sam called it an "ogre-cock" once… and what if her volume of seed was actually too much for the petite princess? She was really tiny, after all. They were different species altogether, in the final analysis.

Quinn frowned. Then, she remembered…

A smile crept across the ice-princess' face as she recalled last summer with her family spectating at the Olympic festival. Quinn began to harden as she recalled her fathers boisterous words at the games; Her father told her that those Neko gymnastics teams always won the gold because 'they were so_** goddamn**_ pliant! Their bodies are unnatural, Lucy….they can stretch like that damn plastic you keep jimmying with in the lab.' Quinn's member continued to tingle. 'God, I remember Hiram could wrap his whole body around my arm like a double jointed python before I could blink, and he would blow out my match every single time I tried to steal a smoke from my dad'…"

Quinn groaned, as her hand traveled southward for the second time that evening. Her mind drifted to stars…to snakes…to brown eyes…and to red, red lips doing very, VERY bad things….

**XOXOXO**

_TBC. Please feel free to review at will!_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22**

**Author: Ladyfun9**

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Random disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first (err, second) pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Perfunctory disclaimer: Obis, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's _cute little hat and angry little pencil (_Glee project, anyone?)

FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC). Lima's forests are divided by two supernatural kingdom: the Neko Kingdom and the werewolf kingdom. Long ago the kingdoms fought for the forest but now coincide thanks to a treaty written hundreds of years ago. Once every twenty years the Neko king and the were king meet to further discuss the treaty and make any changes if need be. Russell Fabray, King of the Were kingdom, and Hiram Berry, King of the Neko Kingdom, bring their daughters to the treaty meeting hoping they will become friends. When Rachel and Quinn meet they immediately feel a spark. Quinn recognizes quickly that she has just imprinted on the other princess. Russell is ecstatic to say the least, but Hiram is not amused. He thinks the others are joking because Nekos mate to reproduce. Girls don't mate with girls in their kingdom. Cue Russel and Quinn awkwardly telling the Berrys about Quinn's extra package. Unfortunately (or fortunately) The day of the meeting is Rachel's second day of her heat cycle. Quinn tried hard not to jump the other princess in front of their fathers. Right when the meetings over they quickly run to Quinn's room to fornicate. Hope I got someone's juices flowing :DDo want:Quinn begging Quinn to just take her and Quinn trying to make it nice and slowMulti chapter story. Appearances from other gleeks. Don't want: Russel and Hiram not accepting . He would mess up the whole mate to reproduce thingNon or dubconBlood/gore Scat and water sports

Anti-disclaimer: _Well, I'm shocked people who actually read& write this type of stuff didn't tar and feather me for faking it …So I'll post another to see if it was a fluke on my part. – thanks for the nice comments, folks. (*Atypical blushing*) Thanks cuchaterrible for the idea. _

**XOXO**

**CHAPTER 3. ****The XXIV Counsel of the Kaiji **

The historic meeting was to take place in the Were Kingdom this decade; the monarchs had fostered something truly unique. A week long festival was planned; of course, various combat exercises, demonstrations of speed and skill, merchants, sailors, fireworks, science demonstrations, and a center stage of acrobats, musicians, and vocal troupes. It also marked the public "debuts" of the King's offspring, Princess Rachel as a featured soloist during one of the vocal competitions; and Princess Quinn in the equestrian pool in a jousting tournament-as the only female entrant.

Naturally, that created quite a buzz.

Quinn was known throughout all the land for her undeniable beauty. She was famous, almost, at the mere age of twenty –one. Any yet, she had no suitors nor did she pursue one in kind.

Perhaps it was because of the equally well-founded urban legend of her other side…

Her ferocious transformed lupine form, perhaps the most brutish werewolf described within many generations , was discussed in the same breath. Those who had had the opportunity to hunt with the transformed Princess in her _were_-form, described (often in hushed tones) her innate precision, her nerves of steel, and her flawless execution of military skill regardless of whatever chaos might surround her…in short, she was a _brilliant_ military leader.

While the kingdoms had had unprecedented peace, it wasn't for lack of efforts to unsettle it otherwise. Princess Quinn was a part of an elite fighting force that was not "public"…but rather, made enemies of the kingdom disappear. While they did their best to keep it on the down low, small bits and pieces would trickle out..how Quinn withstood an attack by 4+4 vampires solo and emerged victorious (but lost the tip of her pinky); how the firebeasts (from ancient Portugal) attacked the northern border - and Quinn with some quick thinking, as the master therianthrope, transformed back to human—no longer fearing the fire as a girl, she quenched the oxygen out of the air with a sulfur/sand blanket mix, and doused their lifeblood from the attacking herds. The number of were-lives saved that day were astronomical. She was mythical to the subjects of the kingdom, and she was barely out of her teens.

And as a human, she was just as regal. Her beauty was unsurpassed. Her blood was like ice. She did not get caught up in "feminine nonsense" and was absolutely level headed and even handed…fair, almost to a fault.

In short, she was the perfect successor to the Were-throne, despite the fact she was a female.

And she and her father had the secret knowledge, that she was given a secret "gift" as a baby, by a shaman who knew Russell would sire only female offspring. Quinn was endowed to be able to continue the family line. And so she was spoken of, and yet people continued to be far from the truth.

Despite the constant Quinn speculation, there was one other…

One who was spoken of, almost more than Princess Quinn….

Her voice, described as incantation of magical force and white light, was so powerful it was rumored to have the power to make 'a blind man see'. She was beloved- absolutely beloved- by those in the Neko kingdom, in an oddly protective way. While they certainly didn't fear her, or even admire her in a similar fashion to Princess Quinn, she was (for lack of a better term), a national pastime. She was _adored. _Elders described her as "The feline Princess Diana," for those who could remember the old kingdoms—and Rachel was very similar as she was tireless in her efforts to visit the sick, infirm, homeless—she could move a nation, simply by asking. She was loved—with a passion.

Even by the population of the Were kingdom.

Princess Rachel's legend transcended country borders in an often repeated tale, when she was just eighteen and the first member of royalty to enter the quarantined "no-man's land" of the Were Distemper Colonies—a barren area of land for all practical purposes a prison to inhabitants. The Surgeon General of the Neko kingdom explained to Rachel that that isolation couldn't be helped- it was a horribly contagious virus- and the only way to save the Were species from this wildly infectious virus was to quarantine its victims. While all of the necessities of daily living were air dropped to the island, no _real_ checks and balances were done to ensure what the quality of life was, or if people were alive or dead.

Rachel received an email from a young boy of 5 years from the island named Jimmy Gustafson, who wanted nothing more than to hear her sing before he died. He was expecting an autographed recording of some type. What he didn't truly expect was the princess herself… playing acapella on a guitar, as not a single musician would accompany her to the island, by his hospital cot.

"Aren't you afraid, Princess?" The little boy asked.

"Of what?"she asked.

"That you'll end up…like me."

She smiled.

"I could only hope to be as brave as you, someday. I'd be _lucky_ to be like you."

It was said that the entire island was gathered outside the hospital window on that day. Never had they heard something so beautiful in their entire collective lives as Princess Rachel singing to the gods on that one particular day, for that one little soul. Fearless.

After leaving the excuse of a hospital, en route to her plane, (she also had to fly herself as well), she was met by a … creature with a gnarled face, twisted with more than the scars of his disease.

"Aren't you worried_, pretty kitty_?"He growled, with a menacing voice. "You know, that you'll end up like us? Sick? Disfigured? …_Dead_?"

She raised herself to her fullest height- a mere half that of the creature in front of her path.

"_Well_, no…"

He sneered.

She continued calmly. "…that is one of the advantages of being a different species. _Morbillivirus _ is not a pathogenic species to my race. Our telomeres are longer and can withstand the fragmenting…"Rachel continued.

The creature visibly paused. "That's not published, Princess."

"True. It's not."

"So, how'd you know that?"

"Well," she said sheepishly, "after I got Jimmy's initial contact, I really wanted to come. But I had to do some _in vitro _experiments to prove in principle to our Surgeon General why it wasn't insane for me to do so."

"And did it work?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes. ..but you're the _only_ one here."

"Yes. I am." She said, as she looked at him evenly, without apology.

"Princess Rachel, I am going to let you pass. I wouldn't be lying if I told you we had thought of keeping you hostage, until we had our demands met for a better life here…"

She looked at him unblinking.

"..but…I _cannot_." He turned to let her pass.

As she walked past him, she rested her arm on his massive, scarred forearm. "I knew you wouldn't bring me harm. I knew …I just knew you would make the right decision."

"Why?"

"Because I _sang_ for you, Jimmy."

He looked shocked.

"_**What?**_ How did you … know…"

"I'm not a dumb-ass, kid. You should have picked a name other than the most famous patient of all time… really? _The Jimmy Fund Kid?_ "

She smiled.

".. And you have very human eyes that are unmistakable, even as a were-creature." She winked as she walked by the shocked creature.

Boarding the stairs of her Cessna aircraft, she turned to look at the still stupefied beast with his dozens of lieutenants coming out from the bushes.

"You know, Jimmy…why don't you just ASK for what you need instead of planning this elaborate terrorist plot involving multi-country international crime? Email me what you need. I'll give it to my father." She said quietly. And then, she left.

He did. And she did.

And that was the start of the humane treatment of the unfortunate souls on Distemper Island. All because of an 18 year old girl…

And she, like her Were counterpart, perplexed her subjects as well…_why _hadn't she mated seven times over, or even _once_? At her *ahem* mature age of twenty one, most girls her age had bred at least two to three litters, usually. Almost always by a different sire.

And Rachel wondered along with the rest of her kingdom, "what IS wrong with me?"

**XOXOXO**

The crowds were large and boisterous. And the excitement was palpable.

Other smaller annexed territories were also participating as well. Both Hiram and Russell had the vision of creating a more parliamentary process of the region to make the individual "fifedomes" come together. Rachel, of course, spearheaded a live satellite feed to include even the Distemper colonies.

The opening ceremonies were of course beautiful. But the moment that sent chills down a collective regional spine was the moment Princess Rachel took the stage and sang her country's national anthem.

Reports of her incredible soprano were not exaggerated. And an entire region listened. Of the thousand of eyes focused on her, there was one set of eyes that were_ particularly_ focused on her, with the unique precision that had become trademarked.

Rachel couldn't help the nagging feeling that she was being –watched? Studied, perhaps?

No…she was being _hunted._

She was met offstage by her father Hiram. He was beaming and talking animatedly to his childhood friend, King Russell. But it was the tall woman with the flaxen hair standing, regally, next to Russell that caught Rachel's eye immediately.

Rachel exhaled.

That woman was the _most_ beautiful thing she had ever seen…in her entire life. And she knew, for some odd reason, as she met the firey hazel eyes, that her life had changed forever.

What Rachel didn't realize, as the language and understanding for it didn't exist in her world, is that she had just imprinted—with Princess Lucy Quinn Fabry de Gévaudan the VI.

Heir to the Were throne.

Half human, half beast.

Merciless assassin as a beast.

Untouchable human as a woman.

…_A woman._

Unheard of, in Neko society.

Those facts seemed trivial in the moment as Rachel gazed directly at the beauty in front of her. Quinn could feel the violent tremors ripple through her body as she gazed back at Rachel. Having never come close to this feeling before, it was shocking that Quinn knew exactly what it was, as it radiated throughout her body.

They most certainly did imprint.

And that fact was not lost on the hazel eyed beauty, as she spoke. "Beautiful Rachel. I mean…your singing…._your singing_ was beautiful." Quinn cleared her throat.

Russell looked down at his daughter, perplexed at her uncharacteristic fumbling.

Quinn continued. "Will you come to the equestrian events tomorrow?"

Rachel had a twinkle in her eye. Hiram noticed the subtle flick of her tail. Left…right…left again.

"Of course!" She squeaked. "I wouldn't _miss _the girl who can show the boys how it's done…"

Hiram now looked down at his daughter, equally confused. Since when did Rachel squeak?

Tomorrow was going to prove to be a most interesting day.

**XOXOXOXO**

Quinn was able to miraciously block out the spectators on the viewing podium, in particular, the one spectator with the brown eyes, full red lips, and aura that made Quinn's lady parts hard and erect…

The joust, when done in competition, is not a mild event—there is no Turkey Leg and King Richard's Faire waitresses at these events. There is only bone crunching, skull impaling, violent dismounts, and often with a sucking chest wound and an unbelievable amount of blood. There is even occasionally death.

That is why it tends only to be popular among participants that have amazing powers of regeneration, such as werewolves. Quinn had maintained only a dent to her left bicep, and dismounted twelve riders. It was down to her and a Duke from the southern region. Quinn muttered distastefully. She didn't want to compete against her commanding officer in a force that she could neither confirm nor deny of its existence. This man was her mentor, and one of her few friends.

The Duke set his jaw. He knew Fabry would be tough. And he knew this day would come, he just hoped it wouldn't have been so … public.

They galloped forward, Quinn holding aloft her 120 pound lance, and she felt the satisifaction of scoring a direct hit, as it drove deeply into her opponent's armor. Just as quickly, she felt the searing pain in her left thigh, and she gasped, shocked. She saw her first hit in the tournament- the tip was embedded deep into her thigh and blood was beginning to seep from the wound.

It had effective halted the horses and spooked them. They were bucking wildly, and Quinn felt the pain sear her thigh as the lance was ripped two inches down her leg. With a single-minded determinination, she ripped the tip of the lance out of her leg; while holding it, she pulled its owner with force off his steed and he was dismounted on the floor of the arena.

Quinn drove her lance into the axilla, where it was already buried in her opponent. He gasped. He gave the salute of surrender, and the crowd erupted.

The first woman ever had won the tournament. Quinn took off her helment and raised the lavender rose presented to her up to the viewing stands.

"To Rachel." She said weakly, as she felt her world go black, shortly before she slid off her hourse…

**XOXOXO**

_The world was blurry…she faintly heard voices swirling around her_…angry voices, and her father's calming voice.

She opened her eyes and felt a cool rag on her forehead and the most wonderful smell of vanilla and lavender…

"Rachel?"She croaked.

"Oh, thank God."

Quinn opened her eyes. She took in the sight before her…Rachel…her hair down, wearing nothing but an evening tunic. Leaning over her.

"Ohmygod, I was so worried! I thought you were going to expire, with the amount of blood you lost. What a primitive, carnal sport! Quinn Fabry, you have flower shops in this kingdom of yours! Couldn't you just have made a purchase instead of engaging in such a truculent endeavor? Was it necessary to have a borderline fatality? " Rachel huffed.

Quinn smiled, amused.

"Wow. You can say a lot of words with a very small breath."

"I've had voice lessons since I was three. DON'T change the subject."

Quinn laughed.

"Yes, I could buy it. But then I wouldn't have earned it. And then it wouldn't have meant as much..when I gave it to you."

Rachel looked down, shyly. Quinn noticed the purple rose, tucked into Rachel's collar. She smiled at Quinn, almost demurely.

Then Quinn felt it. The rumbling deep inside, the feeling, the _need _to touch Rachel…all over. To have her. Quinn assessed: Her thigh felt fine. She used it snake her knee behind behind Rachel's leg as she was bent above Quinn. In one quick maneuver, she flipped Rachel over, flat onto her back.

She put her full weight on top of Rachel. They both gasped.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet?" Quinn teased.

"They do….unless they don't want to."

Quinn looked down at the Neko princess, her eyes as dark as the night. Quinn nuzzled her nose behind Rachel's ear, down her neck, smelling her deeply and growing intoxicated with her scent.

God, damn, she is perfect…Quinn mused.

She held down Rachel with her palms. She could feel Rachel's heart beat faster, and with her hyper-acute sense of smell, she caught a whiff of it…

…her arousal.

"Godddd…."moaned Quinn. "Oh, God, Rachel… I can't help myself…"

"Who's asking you to?"

"Ugggh…mmm..oh, forgive me…" Quinn said, looking at Rachel with an almost sympathetic look. Rachel met her look with an almost annoyed defiance. Tired of Quinn's hesitance, she grasped Quinn's head, fisting her hair with her fists, and pulled her into a deep, full kiss.

Quinn groaned into the kiss, and pressed her weight fully between Rachel's legs. Quinn gripped Rachel, attempting to feel her everywhere, unconscious of all the places she was feeling, what she was doing…

She thrust her sizable tongue deep into Rachel's' mouth …flicking in and out of it. She licked her upper lip..and then penetrated again. It felt so good…to even penetrate her this little bitty bit. Rachel kept moaning, sliding her arms around Quinn, ultimately gripping her back and pulling her closer into her.

Quinn became intoxicated with Rachel's scent. It was overwhelming. She began kissing Rachel everywhere…hard on her mouth, nipping her cheek…her neck..down her sides…

She bit her harder than she meant to on her arm, and she let out a yip.

Quinn kept kissing, and licking, and as she got closer to Rachel's center, she sniffed her musky scent deeply. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the intoxicating aroma of Rachel's unmistakable arousal.

But, it was more. It..Dear God…Rachel was going into heat…

"Rachel!" Quinn said weakly. "Rachel, you can't be here…like this…"

Rachel ripped her head upward. "WHAT?" She said, incredulously. Her eyes were furious. As she opened her mouth to let out a barrage of indignation, Quinn halted her with a look.

"HEAT. Rachel, you're going into heat."

Rachel turned crimson. "How can you tell?"

It was Quinn's turn to look incredulous. "Really? Rachel. I have a highly developed olfactory canal…um..I mean…I'm a_ werewolf_. I can _smell _you."Quinn was growing dizzy, with the smell wafting around her nostrils. "Oh, God, it's overwhelming…god damn, it's everywhere… Its making me…Its making me want…oh god…I want to _**fuck you**_."

She kissed Rachel hard on the mouth, and pressed her center deeply into Rachel's pelvis. Rachel rocked and bucked, underneath her. The movement was making Quinn harder by the second. Quinn was jamming her tongue forcefully into Rachel's mouth, drooling into her mouth, panting…she was trying to hold on, but shaking…and she looked down at the pure woman laying undernealth her. Quinn was trying to hold on to what little humanity she had left…

Rachel spoke. "Oh, God, Quinn…don't you think I want that? I want that. I want _you_… I want you….to ..**fuck me**. As hard as you want to, I want you to fuck me, Quinn."

Quinn with one swipe, ripped the tunic off Rachel forcefully, scratching her skin just a little bit. She lay underneath Quinn, completely naked. Quinn's hands and mouth were what felt like everywhere to her- she sucked both of Rachel's nipples with such force Rachel was sure they would be bruised.

Rachel couldn't explain the burning feeling between her legs, her wetness that was pooling between them. All she knew is she needed Quinn to do SOMETHING. Something right now.

"Please, Quinn."

Quinn panted. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Made out with a werewolf princess ? No."

"Ha ha. Funny lady. _Nooooo_….Have you ever had… **sex**. SEX."

Rachel was having a hard time concentrating with Quinn's ministrations on her breasts. Her kneading was becoming harder and more insistant. Rachel silently willed her not to stop. Despite herself, she began to purr.

"No..not with a woman."

Quinn looked at her pointidly.

"..or a man."

There was a pause.

"So, no. I'm sorry Quinn. I'm really…_um_…inexperienced. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Quinn said gruffly. She pulled off all her clothes and Rachel gasped when she saw Quinn, naked. She was amazing…her breasts were full, with rose bud nipples, that were hard as pebbles. Rachel's eyes drifted immediately downward, to the erect member of Quinn's body, pointing directly at Rachel's opening. Granted she was a virgin, but she was pretty sure women didn't come equipped with…_that_. As standard issue. And she hadn't seen a lot of men, but certainly Neko men weren't so…um…_endowed_.

Quinn. Was. Enormous.

Before she could speak, Quinn snuck her fingers around to Rachel's slick opening, and ran a finger up the middle slit, up to her rock-hard clitoral nub…and started to rub the hood of it in slow, methodical circles, with an insistent and deliberate pressure. The purring resumed.

Rachel let out a audible gasp. "_Ohhhhh_, God….don't stop that…Quinn…"

"So, you **are** a virgin, for me, Rachel?"

"I've had boyfriends…"

"That you haven't had sex with? " Quinn pressed hard on her nub, as Rachel shuddered.

"That's correct. I'm a virgin…for you, Quinn."

Quinn's penis tremored. She herself shuddered. Quinn grew more flushed, as she realized she would be taking the virginity of the delicate woman beneath her. Tonight. She would break her opening, wide open.

Rachel had saved herself. She was a virgin. For Quinn.

Quinn kissed her deeply on the mouth . It was pure, unadulterated passion. With her hand, that she was having to forcefully will to stop turning ito a wolf's paw and remain human, she separated the lips of Rachel's labia, exposing her hole, wide open. She held it open with both hands to widen Rachel as much as she could. She almost felt a howl escape her lips as the intoxicating smell of Rachel met her nostrils with force. Quinn's eyes turned blood red.

"Rachel, trust me, it will hurt a little…" Quinn was panting. "I just…I just think…" she willed her canines to stay short, stay human… "it is best to get this out of the …" then Quinn stopped talking.

Instead, she lined up the head of her cornoa of her shaft, that was larger than Rachel 's entire opening. She ran the tip of it against her wetness until she felt her tip slicked up with Rachel's juices. She closed her eyes and tried not to bite Rachel.

Quinn thrust harshly forward, jamming her penis deep into the center of Rachel, _hard._

"…way."

Rachel arched off the bed, fingernails piercing into Quinn's back. Rachel was having a hard time maintaining a completely human form as well. Rachel let out a piercing scream which Quinn muffled roughly with her own mouth so that the people outside their room wouldn't grow suspicious.

Quinn pushed in deep, feeling her shaft pierce through Rachel's barrier. As she ripped through it, Quinn got even more erect. Almost painfully so. She could feel Rachel's warm blood ooze around her penis as she broke the hymen and Quinn got lightheaded. She started to leak precum. Rachel screamed, actively this time.

Quinn began to slowly draw out, and push back inside the opening of her imprint. As it began to stop hurting finally, and the beginning vestiages of starting to "feel good" washed over Rachel, she gasped.

"Quinn…I feel…so _full."_

Quinn murmured. "Yes baby, that's full. That's full of me….going to pump you soon…getting ready to fill you up.'

Rachel's hips were unconsciously moving, thrusting to meet Quinn's baby thrusts.

"You can go harder, Quinn." Rachel said, through gritted teeth. Rachels eyes flashed, incandescent yellow. Rachel was holding on to being a human, barely…not a cat…_in heat_….

Quinn looked down at her with burning desire. That was all she needed to hear.

"You're _**mine**_, Rachel. And I'm getting ready to prove it," Quinn said, as she positioned herself, and steeled her arms, for what she was about to do…

Rachel closed her eyes, and purred.

**XOXOXOXO**

Comments welcome! Especially how to actually add this to the meme, damn it!


	4. Chapter 3b the rest of the chapter

**Title: Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-**22

**Author: Ladyfun9**

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Warnings: A disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Disclaimer: Obvs, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's cute little hat.

**FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL**: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC). Lima's forests are divided by two supernatural kingdom: the Neko Kingdom and the werewolf kingdom. Long ago the kingdoms fought for the forest but now coincide thanks to a treaty written hundreds of years ago. Once every twenty years the Neko king and the were king meet to further discuss the treaty and make any changes if need be. Russell Fabray, King of the Were kingdom, and Hiram Berry, King of the Neko Kingdom, bring their daughters to the treaty meeting hoping they will become friends. When Rachel and Quinn meet they immediately feel a spark. Quinn recognizes quickly that she has just imprinted on the other princess. Russell is ecstatic to say the least, but Hiram is not amused. He thinks the others are joking because Nekos mate to reproduce. Girls don't mate with girls in their kingdom. Cue Russel and Quinn awkwardly telling the Berrys about Quinn's extra package. Unfortunately (or fortunately) The day of the meeting is Rachel's second day of her heat cycle. Quinn tried hard not to jump the other princess in front of their fathers. Right when the meetings over they quickly run to Quinn's room to fornicate. Hope I got someone's juices flowing :DDo want:Quinn begging Quinn to just take her and Quinn trying to make it nice and slowMulti chapter story. Appearances from other gleeks. Don't want: Russel and Hiram not accepting . He would mess up the whole mate to reproduce thingNon or dubconBlood/gore Scat and watersports

**XOXO**

Quinn looked groggily around.

God damn, she was sore. _Everywhere._ But mostly in her groin. She shook her head, looking around getting her bearings…

She got a whiff of the sweetest smell…

_Underneath her._

Holy Shit!

_HolyMaryRoyalYodaFuckingFuck _…**what the hell** is Princess Rachel Berry doing under me? Naked. Swollen? Passed out... smelling like sex six ways from Sunday…

Quinn's nostrils flared..

Oh. God. That's the smell…the smell of Rachel in heat. Fully. In. Heat.

Quinn's thoughts were coming in a fragmented syntax to her brain, not fully processing an actual sentence. She was so disoriented, traversing between animal and human, unable to keep a higher order thought together, because the animal in her was growling, aching to be released. Wanting the most base of things, devoid of human temperance and modulation.

It wanted to be uncensored.

It wanted to ravage Rachel Berry, **her mate.** It wanted to destroy her…to mark her. Bite her. Claw her open, _bury deep inside her…_

For it was frustrated, the animal in Quinn, unbelievably so-at the r_estraint _human Quinn had mustered, in her sexual relations with the woman.

Almost tepid.

And that was **not **what Wolf Quinn, the alpha of the pack, already the unspoken leader to be, of this pack, wanted. Quinn was the wolf…the one who takes what is necessary, takes no prisoners, withholds nothing…

She was…

Tame.

_And the wolf in her would not have it._

Quinn could feel the growl come from deep within her…

"No!" She said aloud, panicking.

She thought fleetingly of the night that had passed between them already…Rachel, gazing lovinginly into Quinn's eyes, as she entered her for the third time of the night…as Rachel gripped her harder, willing her..pushing her by her ass ,thrusting her gluteal folds in deeper…

And as Quinn felt herself getting closer, she hurridly pulled out of Rachel, and grabbing Rachel's mouth, to place the songbird's mouth over her swollen member. It was lubricated with her own juices and Quinn would watch with lust….as she forced it deep into her throat…

Rachel obliged, but her frustration was showing. Rachel's disappointment became muted in Quinn's eyes as she felt the sweeten satisfaction of the buzz of her own impending orgasm for the third time that night. God, Rachel's mouth was so talented! And the moment she felt Rachel swallow her last drop, she quickly pulled out as though her large member had been burned by flames forged over a silver pewter bullet. She was engaging, but not enough…Quinn was afraid of what would happen if she let the full depths of her lust for this woman be released…

Quinn_ planned_ on returning the oral favor. But as she leaned over the opening of Rachel's pussy, she realized the pungent powerful aroma of her opening was too much for her to bear…without ravaging her. That is NOT how she wanted it to be …Quinn fought for control of her mind. She plugged her nose and attempted to breathe only through her mouth.

Because she couldn't be trusted. She knew it. Was she wanted from Rachel was not…decent.

She wanted her so badly.

She wanted to be nasty. And do unmentionables.

She wanted to fuck her so hard, and so deeply, and hit that spot in the back of her pussy canal that she could bang and make Rachel scream for her mommy…make Rachels' eyes water…..and cum, **so hard**…and stay there… and…

…_and Quinn's head was swimming._ Its almost as if that smell of Rachel's was getting stronger, and it was making her head swim..

'_No..no.._ . no! God, I made it through three rounds…please. I must leave her alone….'Quinn thought, pleading to herself.

Quinn's fangs piered through her gumline in disregard of Quinn's superficial wish. She couldn't help but be drawn towards the carnal desire she had for the feminine shape below her..Quinn put her nose beween Rachel's legs, and **inhaled **the sweet scent awaiting her below….

'_No no __**no!**__ Don't fucking do this Quinn!'_ She thought, helplessly.

"**Must. Have…..her**." Quinn grunted aloud. Her eyes were burning white hot at her conjunctiva.

She wrenched Rachel's legs apart.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

"Quinn, what… WHAT are you doing? "

"What the_** fuck**_ does it look like I'm doing ?"Quinn growled back.

Quinn's member was hard, and as they were not dealing with the formalities of wearing clothes, she had access to a very vunerable girl below her.

"_Mine_. "Quinn said emphatically, she grabbed on to Rachel's ankles, gripping each one with her fists, raising it high aloft. It allowed her access to her entry, and she watched as Rachel has traces of her own lubrication dripping out of her orifice..and her head grew dizzy as she envisioned her own cum. The sight of _**her **_cum dribbling out of Rachel's pussy hole…

'_Fuck her, __**fuck her**__, FUCK HER…._'Quinn's mind raced.

Gripping her ankles tight, she elevated Rachel by her ankles, spreaking them open and simultaneously raising her aloft, with early strength. A look of panic crossed Rachel's face, and she felt Quinn's rock hardened penis thrust against the slit of her opening.

"What…what are you…_**UNNGHHHHH**__!"_

Rachel squealed, as she felt like she was being impaled by a lance. There was nothing nice, or sweet, or possibly even consensual about his moment. It was a deep, **hard,** fuck. Once entered, Quinn swiftly withdrew, and then Quinn jackhammered into her, concerned only with getting as deep as possible , just hitting that spot, so close to her os …the G spot that would trick Rachel into stimulation so she would relax her opening and let Quinn's swimmers fucking penetrate her, like they should, deep ..on into her. _To get her fucking pregnant…_

'Cause that's what this is about.

Getting her fucking pregnant.

_With Quinn's seed. _

Quinn growled.

Quinn steadied her thoughts enough to focus. Rachel was still screaming. In pain, or pleasure, she wasn't sure. Quinn was splitting her in two, and if she weren't still oozing from a few hours prior, she would be possibly dry-fucking her.

Then, Quinn hit it - because her enormously swollen member that had drown to nine in half inches and with ridicioulous girth –hit that sweet spot for Princess Rachel and she began to mewl. She was sweating. Quinn's hip were beginning to sweat as well. But it was irrelevant to Quinn, because she hit Rachel's G spot, banging it _over and over_ with increasingly repetitive force, it was making Rachel scream Quinn's name to the heavens' and buck underneath her like some kind of animal.

Quinn wanted to _fuck her_ harder.

HARDER.

She let out a feral, guttural like moan, and drove deep into Rachel, and she screamed in pain again, but with a gasping "again!"

Quinn no longer cared about Rachel's pleasure, as she jackhammered into her center. She may have heard Rachel cry out with her orgasm…or not. She didn't care. She only cared about the warmness that was spreading at the base of her cock and she knew she would be releasing into the woman below her. Quinn would not, could not, have the restraint to do it any other way..

She let out a howl as she felt herself cum, shaking, and emptying her load of white cum into Rachel Barbara Berry's trap door. It was the most amazing thing, and she was noticing every after shock…and she felt Rachel squirm underneath her reverberating from her own moment…

But then Quinn felt it.

Rumbling up from the base of her cock to the tip …her member began to swell. It was ballooning out in diameter ..while it was inside of Rachel! Quinn bayed in anticipation…and _it felt so fucking incredible to be stretching Rachel from the inside out_, with her growing, **knotting, **cock.

'_Jesus God…is this turning her on?'_ Wondered Quinn incredulously. _ 'Because this has got to hurt like hell!'_

That was the last almost sympathetic human thought she had that night, for Rachel the person. Rather, Rachel ceased to exist to her. While she didn't turn into a wolf…on the outside, there was no mistake that there was very little left that was human in Quinn at the moment.

She felt her member continuing to swell, and she rocked Rachel's' ass backward, so she was titled down and gravity would work in Quinn's favor to slide the sperm down closer to their final destination…

Quinn wiggled her hips to see if the knot was firmly lodged in Rachel's canal..

Rachel squealed out with the wincing pain.

Quinn could feel herself swell even more, it hat was possible. Her knot was huge. It was mid shaft, and buried tightly into Rachel's canal. She wondered if Rachel was bleeding…She was so deep in Rachel…

She looked down. Feline anger flashed up at Quinn, but she was oddly subservient to her regardless. She sat, not fighting, underneath Quinn, and she felt herself allow Quinn to shoot load after load into her already swollen belly. Rachel's pussy contracted and milked Quinn into her with her contractions…. Rachel couldn't resist. It felt unnaturally good….

Quinn wondered if she had the biggest knot of the wolf pack, and how long she would have to fuck Rachel before she gave her offspring.

Not that she minded. And her knot was not abating anytime soon. Certainly not while this little Neko was writhing underneath her, mewing in ecstasy.

FIN.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22**

**Author: Ladyfun9**

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Random disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first (err, second) pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Perfunctory disclaimer: Obis, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's _cute little hat and angry little pencil (_Glee project, anyone?) or even cute little Blake.

FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC). Lima's forests are divided by two supernatural kingdom: the Neko Kingdom and the werewolf kingdom. Long ago the kingdoms fought for the forest but now coincide thanks to a treaty written hundreds of years ago. Once every twenty years the Neko king and the were king meet to further discuss the treaty and make any changes if need be. Russell Fabray, King of the Were kingdom, and Hiram Berry, King of the Neko Kingdom, bring their daughters to the treaty meeting hoping they will become friends. When Rachel and Quinn meet they immediately feel a spark. Quinn recognizes quickly that she has just imprinted on the other princess. Russell is ecstatic to say the least, but Hiram is not amused. He thinks the others are joking because Nekos mate to reproduce. Girls don't mate with girls in their kingdom. Cue Russel and Quinn awkwardly telling the Berrys about Quinn's extra package. Unfortunately (or fortunately) The day of the meeting is Rachel's second day of her heat cycle. Quinn tried hard not to jump the other princess in front of their fathers. Right when the meetings over they quickly run to Quinn's room to fornicate. Hope I got someone's juices flowing :DDo want:Quinn begging Quinn to just take her and Quinn trying to make it nice and slowMulti chapter story. Appearances from other gleeks. Don't want: Russel and Hiram not accepting . He would mess up the whole mate to reproduce thingNon or dubconBlood/gore Scat and water sports

Anti-disclaimer: _Well, color me shocked people had such a powerful reaction to chapter 3b including semi-violent PMs and some critical reviews…which I appreciate but were under the false impression the story abruptly ended without explanation a la the Olympic closing ceremonies. Mia culpa. Thank you for taking the time to think about this so much, but I should note: sometimes it isn't going to be canon Faberry. The characters in THIS story, as I understand it, are animals as much as they are humans. [(As opposed to our traditional Faberry-gals who are humans __**acting **__like animals…(hopefully to my NC-17 rated mind)]. The focus here may be different than expected, and layered quite differently. Otherwise, what's the point? It would just be same ol' faberry in different settings telling the same story over and over from 2009. (Faberry at McKinley! Faberry at the car wash! Faberry meet the Muppets! Etc). I respect that people LIKE that story and are attached to it, but that is not THIS story. Sorry. But, I do appreciate all suggestions and have tried to stick to the prompt as much as I can. All suggestions are welcome._

**Chapter 4. **The opening ceremonial weeks were an undeniable success. But now the next four weeks were going to be an incredible amount of work. Stroking the individual egos necessary to cobblestone together individual kingdoms into a loosely formed Union would clearly prove to be more of an undertaking than the idealistic Were King and Neko King had initially envisioned.

Narnia it was not.

They were so busy, they didn't even notice perhaps the most interesting sub-plot of the XXIV Counsel meeting, developing right under their noses in plain view. The daughters of the kings… had fallen in love. _Hopelessly _in love.

Had King Hiram been a tad more plugged in, he would have even noticed, perhaps, that an interesting biological occurrence had transpired… in his daughter. Princess Rachel's heat cycle had come to an abrupt end. Such a dramatically shortened cycle derives its etiology from a very small differential diagnosis: major illness, menopause, or the hormones responsible for "heat" had changed in composition. The latter variation was usually due to (almost uniformly)…pregnancy.

Unfortunately, his mind was elsewhere. He didn't notice the line of "suitors" had dwindled…

Only one remained.

Quinn.

She was almost giddy when she realized (unlike Rachel's father) that Rachel's heat cycle ended abruptly.

"Holy shit, Rachel," Quinn drawled, "you smell …_different._" As she nuzzled Rachel's neck, she continued. "You smell…" she took a long, drawn out sniff. "You smell,…**pregnant**."

Rachel's eyes grew wide.

That was ridiculously fast, even by Neko standards.

But she couldn't imagine there was a vast amount of experience of this Were/Neko combination to draw on. All she knew is that she felt _fertile_ around Quinn, and she obviously drew out …for lack of a better term…potency in Quinn.

She wondered, would she have a singleton, as the Were people did? Or would she have a pack of mini-me's as the Neko did?

Within the week, it would seem to be answered. Quinn delighted when she noticed a new development in Rachel…accessory nipples. She was getting ready to feed a brood. And Rachel? Well, she loved it when Quinn would deliver her special brand of attention to said development.

She would mewl and writhe underneath Quinn…and it was in this precise moment, in this particular position, with both Princesses naked, Quinn's lips all over Rachel's, that their father's decided to take an interest in why the heirs were not attending a single meal in the dining hall….

They soon discovered why.

"Oh sweet mother of Hera…" King Russell gasped, softly.

Hiram was not quite so sedate.

He covered the distance to the mortified ladies, and after wrestling a startled Quinn off of his daughter, he did something he had never done before in his life.

He raised his hand, and slapped Rachel squarely across her face.

Her shocked and embarrassed red hue almost matched her father's angry red hue.

"RACHEL BERRY! _How could you_? You KNOW this is forbidden behavior … FORBIDDEN! … in the Neko kingdom!" He bellowed, unable to control his rage.

"But father, I…

"_SHUT UP_, Rachel. Just shut it. **Now**!"

He was unable to speak for a full, uncomfortable minute. Russell and Quinn exchanged nervous glances.

When Hiram finally spoke, he spoke quietly, but with a deliberate anger that belied the controlled tone.

"So, Rachel, I presume by your actions with Quinn… you wish to end up with a similar outcome, to that of _your cousin_… Santana?"

END OF CHAPTER 4. (only)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:****Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22**

**Author: Ladyfun9**

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Random disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first (err, second) pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Perfunctory disclaimer: Obis, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's _cute little hat and angry little pencil (_Glee project, anyone?) or even cute little Blake.

FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC). Lima's forests are divided by two supernatural kingdom: the Neko Kingdom and the werewolf kingdom. Long ago the kingdoms fought for the forest but now coincide thanks to a treaty written hundreds of years ago. Once every twenty years the Neko king and the were king meet to further discuss the treaty and make any changes if need be. Russell Fabray, King of the Were kingdom, and Hiram Berry, King of the Neko Kingdom, bring their daughters to the treaty meeting hoping they will become friends. When Rachel and Quinn meet they immediately feel a spark. Quinn recognizes quickly that she has just imprinted on the other princess. Russell is ecstatic to say the least, but Hiram is not amused. He thinks the others are joking because Nekos mate to reproduce. Girls don't mate with girls in their kingdom. Cue Russel and Quinn awkwardly telling the Berrys about Quinn's extra package. Unfortunately (or fortunately) The day of the meeting is Rachel's second day of her heat cycle. Quinn tried hard not to jump the other princess in front of their fathers. Right when the meetings over they quickly run to Quinn's room to fornicate. Hope I got someone's juices flowing :DDo want:Quinn begging Quinn to just take her and Quinn trying to make it nice and slowMulti chapter story. Appearances from other gleeks. Don't want: Russel and Hiram not accepting . He would mess up the whole mate to reproduce thingNon or dubconBlood/gore Scat and water sports

**Chapter 5. A Ripple in the Universe**

Rachel's face was white as a ghost.

"This…_this_ has nothing…to do.. with _Tana._" Rachel uttered, weakly.

"Oh, you're so wrong…SO wrong! Is that where you want to spend your life? _In purgatory?"_

Quinn looked at her father—Russell was clearly as clueless as she to whatever secrets the Berry's were keeping. But one thing Quinn DID know: no one, NO ONE, not even the King himself, was going to speak like _that _to the mother of_ her_ children.

Quinn stepped between them, seeming to break the hypnotic stare-down between the Neko dyad.

Quinn let out an almost a subliminal growl. Then she looked down to the man a head shorter than she, staring straight into Hiram's eyes.

"No one intimidates Rachel like that in front of me- _no one_. Not even her_ father_." Quinn spoke in a low, but unmistakably firm tone. Quinn focused on remaining human as the hairs on her neck started to rise.

By virtue of the fact Quinn had physics of height on her side, and was longer (and broader) than either of the Berry's, she could present a very formidable Head-Princess-In-Charge when the situation called…_especially_ when provoked.

She felt her fangs dropping, and her mandible expanding..she knew her eyes were flashing red hot and when she lifted her gaze, she met, fearlessly, the incendiary yellow eyes flashing before her.

"If you don't want my daughter to be intimidated," he laughed, humorlessly, "or much much worse…perhaps _raped_ on a daily basis…then I recommend you get your vile claws off of her right now, you female _Mongrel_."

Quinn bared her fangs and got ready to move in.

"Because that's what you commit her to, with your…_deviant desires_…running your hands all over her. Tarnishing her with _your_ filth…you ban her to a life in … HELL."

Russell had had it—that was HIS daughter who was being insulted. Oldest friend or not, this was his _baby girl_…and so he put back thoughts of childhood, and friendships, bonds, laughing, troublemaking….Russell changed in flash of the eye and rose as the Were King, and got ready to lunge, when all of a sudden…

"STOP!" cried a breathless voice from the doorway, clearly out of breath.

Rachel, the only one left who had maintained a nearly full human façade, turned to look in the direction of the plea.

"_Yoda?_" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, _thank god."_ She said to no one in particular.

He was silent as he surveyed the room. Finally, after a beat, he spoke.

"**Third graders,** are you?" He said, calmly. There was not a trace of derivativeness in his tone.

He hobbled over to Russell, who towered over him in his werewolf form, and then he unexpectedly reached up and –SWAT!- smacked him with his walking cane on the tip of his nose.

Russell howled.

"_Bad_ Doggie!" Yoda said.

Hiram laughed, out loud. The reverberations of laughter sounded out of place in the otherwise silent room.

Yoda spun quickly, fixing a very ancient eye directly at him.

"I know not why you laugh, Master Berry. **The hand in haste, will do things **_**wrong**__."_

Quinn, standing next to her now humanoid father, combined with Hiram to cast a trio of confused looks at the diminutive teacher.

"Nicccccce one, Master Yoda. Was that one also proverb, or all yours?" Whispered Rachel, in a conspiratory tone.

"Neither." Yoda whispered back.

"Oh."

Yoda turned to Hiram, his disappointment palpable. He sighed. "Have I taught you nothing, Neko King? What you see before your eyes can deceive you…what is gender? What is power? What is size? Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm?"

Hiram looked down at his feet.

"But, Master Yoda…" Hiram said weakly. "**The prophecy**! What about the prophecy? I…cannot…I _cannot_ lose my daughter."

"Continue to behave this way and lose her _you will_…prophecy or no."

Quinn cocked her head, taking in all of this information.

"Hrumph." Muttered Yoda. "So what did we learn? Do not judge me by my size…and well you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow..."

Yoda looked meaningfully between the two fathers.

"Just as the life _created_ by your two offspring… grows now. Grows it does, inside Rachel's belly."

The fathers turned, dumbfounded, staring at their daughters. How could this be? For them, it felt not just improbable, but more like…incest. And for Hiram Berry, missing a vital information piece, he was plainly wilting before their eyes.

He grabbed Russell by the nape of his collar, and implored him. "Please, I am going crazy…what are you not telling me?"

Russell narrowed his eyes.

"What are you NOT telling ME, Hiram?" He roared back.

"Why don't I go first, Russell," He sighed, slumping down into the closest piece of furniture. "So, let's talk about the one hundred year royal curse of the Neko kingdom."

**XOXOXOX**

If Quinn were to confess, she really_ didn't_ know much about the feline reproductive cycle. _She never would have imagined herself needing to know this information. And now, well, it was a tad LATE to start learning reproduction 101 as she was already here_…she mused to herself while she formed a perfect seal around one of Rachel's swollen nipples, beginning her ministrations for the evening, as she had been doing for the past fortnight.

Quinn thought to herself, as she sucked insistently and was rewarded with Rachel's early trickles of let-down dribbling down the side of her mouth, _Rachel must be __**close **__to delivery. This is __**a lot**__ of milk…she must be getting ready..._

Quinn sucked harder, and her mouth began to fill. The act of Quinn swallowing Rachel breast milk…from her actual breast…made Rachel herself mew and buck underneath Quinn's persistent and often forceful mouth…

Quinn's hand traced down Rachel's belly…still relatively flat only showing early vestiges of a bump…and arrived to her slit, sopped with her arousal for Quinn. _Fuck!_ Quinn thought. Her folds were all kinds of sloppy wet…Quinn's hands could easily slip in and out of Rachel, should she so chose.

_**However…**_

That's not what she wanted right now.

She didn't want to give Rachel release_…yet._

She grazed her lips down the Neko's elegant neck. So small, yet so deliciously elegant. Quinn could smell her..it…and Quinn thought about her unspoken desire…that Rachel was NOT , in fact, remotely **close** to delivering. That Rachel's body was responding to Quinn only. Quinn fanaticized that…well, Quinn objectively knew that the pregnancy hormones may have primed Rachel, but she…imagined…that it was in fact _**Quinn**_…

Quinn's mouth…

Quinn's lips…

Quinn's_** need**_…

…that changed Rachel's body. Quinn's would tell herself it was actually HER sucking and nursing daily…that SHE made Rachel so full..and not the hormones necessary to maintain a viable pregnancy of their future children. **Their **children.

Quinn shook her head.

_This is so messed up,_ she thought, as she switched to another nipple and felt herself getting even harder between her legs…if that was possible.

xxxOOOxxx

FIN (THIS chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22**

**Author: Ladyfun9**

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Random disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first (err, second) pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Perfunctory disclaimer: Obis, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's _cute little hat and angry little pencil (_Glee project, anyone?)

FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC). Lima's forests are divided by two supernatural kingdom: the Neko Kingdom and the werewolf kingdom. Long ago the kingdoms fought for the forest but now coincide thanks to a treaty written hundreds of years ago. Once every twenty years the Neko king and the were king meet to further discuss the treaty and make any changes if need be. Russell Fabray, King of the Were kingdom, and Hiram Berry, King of the Neko Kingdom, bring their daughters to the treaty meeting hoping they will become friends. When Rachel and Quinn meet they immediately feel a spark. Quinn recognizes quickly that she has just imprinted on the other princess. Russell is ecstatic to say the least, but Hiram is not amused. He thinks the others are joking because Nekos mate to reproduce. Girls don't mate with girls in their kingdom. Cue Russel and Quinn awkwardly telling the Berrys about Quinn's extra package. Unfortunately (or fortunately) The day of the meeting is Rachel's second day of her heat cycle. Quinn tried hard not to jump the other princess in front of their fathers. Right when the meetings over they quickly run to Quinn's room to fornicate. Hope I got someone's juices flowing :DDo want:Quinn begging Quinn to just take her and Quinn trying to make it nice and slowMulti chapter story. Appearances from other gleeks. Don't want: Russel and Hiram not accepting . He would mess up the whole mate to reproduce thingNon or dubconBlood/gore Scat and water sports

Anti-disclaimer:

**CHAPTER 7. The 100 year curse.**

The room was silent.

Finally, Hiram sighed, sadly. He was slumped on the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"So, the 100 year curse…"He began weakly.

His eyes were welling with tears. He paused. He looked at Rachel and his voice broke.

Rachel quickly moved towards him and put her arms around him, giving him a truly comforting hug. She said softly to her father, barely audible to the Fabray's, "Would you like me to continue, Daddy?"

"Yes, please, dear."

Rachel steadied her voice, keeping her hand firmly on her fathers' shoulders. Her father's concern for her was palpable to everyone in the room.

"The 100 year curse. Well, it is not exactly _known_ how it started… well, there was a beautiful Queen, who lived with her husband, the man who became the Neko King, via marriage to the Queen... "

Master Yoda tapped his walking stick impatiently on the floor.

"Right. Okay. Rambling. Sorry. So, it was roughly 400 years ago.."

"Four hundred forty-three years ago." Yoda interrupted.

Rachel looked at him. He shrugged.

"Nine hundred years, I am. Was there. Rather historical, am I."

"Nine hundred twelve, to be exact, _are you."_ Rachel corrected, annoyed. "**Anyhoo.** The Queen's beauty was _legendary—_she was rumored to be the most beautiful and fiery of all the Neko women in history. Her marriage to her husband united the kingdoms of the Neko and the Were people… or so they thought.

Queen Kimi and King Ingeniare were, by all reports, a very stunning couple. What is not public, however, is why it was an ill-fated marriage never meant to be."

Rachel took a breath. She looked directly into the hazel eyes of her lover.

"You see," Rachel continued, "Queen Kimi was in love with another, and could never truly give herself to the King. She was in love with…. _with_ …"Rachel's voice hesitated, only slightly.

"…with the one woman rumored to possess beauty that surpassed even her own. That was the Were King's _sister…_Princess Luce."

**XXXOOOXXX**

Quinn looked up, her lids heavy with the intoxication of being in love, and gazing at the one who held her rapt attention.

Never had a woman captured her, never, like this…just the look Rachel was giving her was making her tingle below. Quinn felt her hardness, erupting from the core of her body.

Eye sex.

Rachel followed, with a deep kiss, with her tongue demanding entry…

Quinn willingly gave it. Her tongue played receptively with the muscular twisting of her mate's….of her teasing the tip, and sucking...

Quinn was overcome with the sudden urge to feel Rachel's talented mouth suck on the_ rest_ of her…the part that was pining with need…

She pulled Rachel off of her by yanking the back of her hair. Reestablishing her grip in her locks, she forcibly re-directed her mouth to the heated area between her legs. She was literally pushing Rachel's head to the tip of her swollen penis.

"Quinn! Don't you think we should talk about-

"_Fuck_,** no**. No more talking. So much fucking_ talking_ tonight…our dads, you, fucking Master Yoda…"She gripped Rachel's hair and pushed her down further. "No more fucking_ talking_, tonight, Rachel. None of it."

Quinn quickly stroked her erect tool, and guided it towards Rachel's mouth. She forcibly gripped the sides of Rachel's head, and unceremoniously jammed her head down as she raised her own pelvis upwards. The tip of her bulbous penis grazed the ruby red lips of her mate's...

"Open up." Growled Quinn.

"Quinn! At least say the magic word," Rachel said, nervously attempting to add levity.

"NOW." Quinn barked.

She flipped Rachel over, and pried open her mouth with her fingers, as she slid the tip of her penis into her shocked mouth.

"Quin-_glbb_" Rachel's sentence was muffled from the large, bulbous shaft being jammed down the back of her throat. Quinn smiled, and tinged a little bit in her core as she heard Rachel gag on her large, stiff member. Quinn pulled out and thrust down, hard, towards the back of her throat again, aiming for the vicinity of her gag.

Rachel had repositioned slightly and refused to give her that satisfaction.

However, Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her complete evolvement by Rachel's throat, forgetting about gagging her entirely. She pulled out and thrust in, fucking her throat, pummeling it…

**S**he wanted to shut her up for once.

Make** her** feel as uncomfortable as Quinn had been this evening with everyone…_talking._

God! That '100 year' debacle of a lecture earlier tonight... Quinn groaned, both as she picked up the pace of her thrusts and simultaneous recollection of the earlier events…she had never felt so on display, so…_scrutinized._

_And Rachel had put her in that position._

_So now Rachel would have to be put in an equally uncomfortable position_, Quinn thought, angrily. _Paybacks._

She ground down her pelvis, practically suffocating the newly pregnant woman underneath her, as she strained her mouth open to take Quinn's girth fully.

Quinn speared her throat a few times more, hard. Intentionally hard.

As Quinn felt the beginning vestiges of her impending organism, she spoke with a serious voice. "You will take it all, Rachel, _all of it_. Don't you dare fucking spill a drop of my cum."

Quinn thrust a few times more, and then felt her final release….

**XXOOXXXX**

"The king found his bride, on his wedding night, giving the sacred gift of herself to someone else. And worse, a member of his own family…"

"And we all know how important family is in the Were kingdom." Interjected Russell, meaningfully.

"_Exactly."_Rachel looked evenly around the room. She nodded to her father, who felt he finally had control of his voice to continue.

"So, as the story goes,"Hiram began, unevenly, "he was a truly …a broken man. ** Someone** had to be to blame…either his beloved sister, or his beautiful new Neko wife. A choice of the damned. It drove him mad, trying to compartmentalize the blame…ultimately, his blame landed solely on his wife. And he channeled all his rage towards revenge and retribution. "

He paused and steadied his voice.

"He did the unthinkable….he brokered a deal with the devil."

"The devil?"Quinn said, incredulously.

"Yes. Literally, _the devil._ He would provide his minions to guard the gates of hell- hence the proverbial 'hounds'- and he would rule over them, and keep them in line. With one caveat..."

"What was that?"Quinn asked.

"He would be allowed to police the Neko kingdom, to find anymore traitorous souls …those that would "turn" females away from their duty to males, so to speak. Those that should be punished for the sins of Queen Kimi. So for the last 400 years, we have lived under the specter of the so called 100 year curse. Should anyone dare to be …well, Sapphically inclined…."

Hiram just shook his head and stopped.

Rachel continued. "They would be found by the former King, and devoured by a vortex likened to that of the eye of the hurricane, and swallowed down into the depths of hell…where it is said that she would be…"reprogrammed" by the Were king, into the importance of, " Rachel blushed slightly, "man-woman sexual relations."

"'_Man-Woman'_ sexual relations?" Quinn asked, still incredulous, as she listened to this unbelievable horseshit.

"Have you actually seen this happen? The abduction, I mean…" Russell asked, slightly more tempered in tone than his daughter.

"Yes," Rachel, Hiram, and Yoda Responded, in tandem.

"They have not. Only I have. The last taking was Hiram's grandmother. Horrible, was it." Shuddered Yoda, quietly.

"So, what did you DO about it?" Quinn said, angrily.

"I resent your remark, Princess Quinn." Hiram responded. " What are our choices? To let one suffer, so the whole kingdom could be spared…because that is the other option. To resist giving the offender means watching the entire kingdom be swallowed _whole_, into the depths of hell."

"Sacrifice those who are different, huh?" Leveled Quinn.

Rachel bristled. "It was actually my grandfather, in his extreme grief, that found a loophole. The one place that people could be _safe_…"

She looked around with meaning.

"…Purgatory."

Russell whistled. "Wow. Where is that?"

"As it turns out, it is in the human kingdom's domain. It is in a subterrain, what they call a "state"…the place is called Lima…Lima, Ohio."

"Ohio?" Quinn couldn't help but be fully disbelieving at this remark. The mysterious purgatory was located in _**Ohio**_…with humans! Hah. Unbelievable.

"Yes, Ohio. And so, we have diverted the treacherous engendered bargaining of the Were King…we send anyone with tendencies to Ohio before they are on his radar. His brokered deal was to claim 4 deviants in 100 years…. He has only claimed three. My grandmother was the last."

"But wouldn't it end the curse ?"

No one spoke.

"End it, it will… But it was not to happen until … _this_ generation." Yoda said quietly.

The meaning was not lost on them.

"Shit." Quinn said, her swagger deflated.

Rachel smiled at her, sadly.

XXOOOOXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22**

**Author: Ladyfun9**

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Random disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first (err, second) pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Perfunctory disclaimer: Obis, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's _cute little hat and angry little pencil (_Glee project, anyone?)

FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC).Ibid.

**CHAPTER 8. Keiji.**

Quinn looked almost serene, in her post-coital state.

That is why the resounding _**Smack**_! across her face caught her completely unawares.

"Hey! What the hell was that for, Rach?" She asked, startled.

"Oh no…absolutely NOT. Don't you 'Rach' me…not after …. _Whatever _the HELL that was you just did to… _objectify_ me!"

Quinn looked at her, coolly.

"Really? Do you really want to talk about _objectification_?"

They stared at each other. Rachel was the first to break.

"Okay, so, perhaps I should have discussed it with you first," She rambled, nervously. "Well, it was just in the spirit of…

"Spirit of _**bullshit.**_ You had no right to put my business – _our _business—**out there** in that manner. You disappointed me. You…"

She cast her eyes down.

"You hurt my _feelings_, Rachel."

The distance between them disappeared. Quinn felt an unfamiliar feeling –a warm upsweep of arms enveloping her, hugging her tightly. She felt all the anger, and disappointment, and hurt that motivated her actions, simply … dissipate.

It was unbelievable the effect this little Neko had on her.

She didn't care. She hugged her back, and felt the even more unfamiliar feeling of tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"_Never_ again, Quinn." Rachel said, solemnly.

And this time, they kissed in earnest.

Quinn broke off the kiss. "Hey—wait a minute! Aren't Nekos supposed to be subservient to their masters? What's up with _hitting_ me?"

Rachel murmured, as she kissed Quinn's eyes where her tears had fallen, "_**obviously**_ you didn't receive the memo. Rachel Barbra Berry bows to _no one_, Quinn. If I bow, it will be because I _want _to, and that reason alone. None other."

Quinn smiled.

**XXOOXX**

They sat in the gathering room, digesting all the information about curses, and death, and proclamations; Hiram had a pit in his stomach.

"My beloved daughter…" Hiram said, lost. "We need to make arrangements for you to go to Ohio. Quinn, you will need to decide if you wish to—

Princess Rachel had had enough. This was unnecessary fretting, unduly given to her father. "Quinn, tell him!" Rachel urged.

Quinn was silent.

"Quinn…King Russell…"she implored, gesturing frantically.

The king and his daughter looked at each other.

"It is not my secret to tell, Princess Rachel." Russell said, matter-of-factly.

Quinn's face was red. She had never disclosed her anatomy to _anyone_ outside of her immediate family. She had guarded her body fiercely for her entire life! It was her biggest shame, in a way, and what kept her aloof from people in general, from getting too close. Now, here it was, the topic of conversation, front and center, courtesy of the woman who supposedly loved her. On display as well by default were the bigger issues of gender…what makes a woman…what is_ normal_…

Her head was spinning. She felt sick.

She WASN'T a man. She was a _woman_, damn it! She was never going to proclaim herself a man—regardless of her genital "status".

Quinn set her jaw and remained silent.

"Oh, for God's sakes. Daddy, Quinn has a penis. _**A penis!**_ I'm pregnant…it works! It absolutely works! Quinn, show him!" Rachel blurted out, with the worst verbal diarrhea Quinn had ever heard, as she gestured towards Quinn's private parts.

She looked at her in horror. "_Show_ him?" She squeaked.

The Were princess paused, and her face hardened. "No, Rachel. I'm not your freak show," Quinn said, as she stormed out of the room.

The pregnant pause in the room was suffocating.

"Baby girl, as relieved and shocked as I am simultaneously feeling at this new information, I think you need to go make amends to your, um, your..your future wife for your sudden disclosure." Hiram said, gently.

Rachel, feeling simultaneously misunderstood, righteous, and ashamed, finally nodded and turned up the steps to go find Quinn.

She finally found her alone, quiet, in her chamber.

"Quinn," she said breathlessly. "I…I…"

"_Don't_…" Quinn said gruffly, as she looked away.

She took in the silhouette of the small Neko. Damn, that woman made her hard, even when she was so pissed at her.

Rachel stopped talked, for once. She didn't bother to fill the void with a cacophony of ill chosen words; instead she closed the distance between them, and began to kiss Quinn, slowly at first.

Then, her kisses deepened.

Against her will, Quinn became aroused. She was so angry…but so in love. She wanted to hate Rachel a little right now, but she also wanted to make love to her. She settled, determined, on doing something in between the two.

She forced her tongue into Rachel's mouth, finding entry. Rachel moaned quietly, unsure of her footing with Quinn at this moment.

Quinn thought to herself, as her member began to swell, clamoring for the opening of her lover, betraying Quinn's hurt psyche and determination to remain mad: '_How am I here?_'If Quinn were to confess, she really didn't know much about the feline reproductive cycle. She never would have imagined herself need to know this information. And now, well, it was a tad LATE to start learning reproduction 101 as she was already here…

(End flashback)

**XXOOXX**

(Now that we're all good and caught up….)

It was a beautiful morning.

Rachel stretched, and looked at the sleepy figure next to her, staring at her.

"That's a tad creepy, Quinn."

"Watching the woman I love?"

"Hmmm. It feels more like surveillance."

Quinn laughed, and rolled on top of Rachel. "You can take the girl out of the war, but you can't take the war out of the girl, I guess." Her gazed darkened. "Rachel, we need to talk about this. What do you want to do?"

"_Hmm?"_ She murmured, as she nipped small bites down Quinn's neck.

"No, I'm serious. Do you want us to go to Ohio?"

She pulled back.

"You….you would go? With me?" She said quietly.

"Of course."

"Oh, Quinn…"She trailed off, kissing her for a full minute. Her kissed conveyed the unspoken: her fear that Quinn wouldn't love her, enough. But here it was…she loved her. She truly loved her! Rachel grinned, despite the gravity of the situation.

Quinn pulled her off. "Stop distracting me with your feline ways. This is serious. Its unclear …if we "count" in this ridiculous scenario. But I can't risk losing you. Or anything bad happening to you. I just can't. And I hate the idea of not being able to protect…."

"Stop. Let's go take a walk by the water. I need to go there, for some reason. I want to think about this."

Quinn grumbled, and put her sleep robe on, padding behind Rachel who was already out the door. They walked, wordlessly, to the ocean by their patio. It was oddly still.

A small figure approached them.

"Good morning." Yoda said with a gentle smile.

"What are you doing, Master Yoda?" Rachel asked.

"Waiting, am I." He said, meaningfully.

The three figures looked out towards the sea silently. After what felt like a small eternity, the waves started breaking, and Rachel thought she could make out in the distance…the outline of a figure moving towards them…_but that would be_…

Impossible.

As it got closer, the figure became more distinct and was clearly two figures. Quinn could make out the outline of what appeared to be a dark skinned woman, riding atop…what? Some type of aquatic…thing?

Rachel's eyes widened. Her mouth gapped open, in disbelief.

She began to clap and jump up and down, uncontrollably, unable to contain her excitement.

"ohmygod, ohmygod!"

As they drew closer, Quinn could see it was indeed a woman, a _hot_ woman at that, writing atop a …mermaid. _A mermaid_! As they drew closer to the beach, the brunette dismounted, and the mermaid shapeshiped her features. Her tail morphed, becoming long, long legs…

The two women walked towards them on the sandy shore.

Rachel gasped.

"SANTANA!" Rachel screamed, running towards her cousin.

The dark skinned woman grinned, catching Rachel in her arms and hugging her. Rachel grabbed her arm, and the blond woman next to her, and started running towards Quinn, features frozen in shock.

Rachel looked like she might pop.

Santana spoke.

"What's up, bitches?" Casting her gaze at Quinn, giving her an unabashed up and down, nodded. "You must be the famous Quinn. Rachel's told me a lot about you in a short period of time."

Quinn swiveled her head towards Rachel.

Rachel looked at Yoda, and spoke hurriedly. "I know I wasn't supposed to talk to 'Tana, but I couldn't help myself, I missed her so much .."

Yoda cut her off, raising his hand and waving off her apology.

Santana smirked, she looked at her younger cousin with love. "Yeah, well, I knew Berry had it bad. And I gathered the lady lovin' , regardless of your parts, wasn't gonna go down well with my pops or my uncle."

Quinn nodded, slightly stunned, that this previously unknown cousin of Rachel's knew so much about her already.

The brash cousin turned towards her blond companion. Wrapping her arm around her, "So Brits here and I talked about it last night…"

For the first time, the blonde woman spoke.

"San worried about how you would do in Ohio, Rach. She didn't think you could handle it. Humans can be really mean, Rachel. So she came back."

"To sacrifice yourself?"Quinn said, stunned.

Santana and Brittany exchanged meanful looks.

"If you want to think of it that way, Juno-maker, I guess so. But lets get real…who is going to do better with the gatekeeper of hell? Me, or Snow White over there?" Santana said, gesturing in Rachel's direction.

"No! Santana, I can't let you do that!" Squeaked Rachel.

"She loves you, Rach." Said Brittany.

A smile slid across Santana's face. "Look, kid. It's done. Brits and I have lived in Ohio for a year. A Year! Hell has got to be better than a year in fucking Lima, Ohio. So, I say, bring on the gates of hell…. I'll take his ass."

"So we came back." Brittany said, simply.

Quinn and Rachel rushed over and hugged the two brave women in front of them.

Yoda, surveying the scene, nodded his head. He murmured something barely audible to the four of them, and walked off, toward the direction of the castle, leaving them alone.

The four women continued hugging, staying in the water.

They decided to enjoy this for just a moment, and after a moment, looked at each other and began to laugh, as though they had been friends for years. They started splashing in the water together. Santana dunked Quinn.

If this was going to be someone's last day, they wanted to make it count.

XXOOXX

Naturally, it caused an immediate uproar when news of the banished royal's return spread through the courtyard. The speed at which Hiram's brother made it to the castle astounded even Quinn. They were ambushed by a wall of royals when they started walking back from the beach.

The fiery determination coupled with the swearing in a foreign tongue between Santana and her parents was not lost on Rachel.

"Quinn," she whispered softly , "I feel terrible. This is all my fault! She would be safe if I hadn't have told her about…us. We have to do something."

Quinn nodded.

Moving swiftly, she grabbed Santana by the elbow, and collected Brittany along as well. Quinn turned to the wall of adults and she spoke in a firm voice to their relatives. "Please excuse us. While we have a lot to discuss, the four of us are going to retire to my suite for a moment. Santana and Brittany haven't even had a chance to clean up from their long journey. Cooler, cleaner heads will hopefully prevail and we can discuss all of the many issues that require addressing then. Why don't we just all cool off, and the four of us will clean up, and join you for dinner in an hour?"

Without waiting for an answer, Quinn pulled the two women along with her, and Rachel followed alongside.

"Wow." Santana said, as she observed that no one made an attempt to follow them.

"I know, right?" said Rachel. "It's amazing. When Quinn talks, people actually listen."

Quinn opened the door to her suite. She said, grimly, "we don't have long, ladies. Get in."

**XXOOXX**

Quinn was thinking.

Quinn was pacing.

Quinn was thinking, and pacing…

Rachel stared at her, in awe. Taking in her determined features, it was easy to see why she was a leader, and why entire armies would follow her. Santana, however, was growing restless; she calmed only slightly after Brittany gently laid a hand on her arm and soothed her a gentle look. They were all finally clean and dressed, and she was getting hungry.

After a moment, Quinn turned abruptly, muttering "_Of course_!" to herself, and went to her messenger bag. She drew out a red pen and what appeared to be onion skin. She turned on her heel and walked to the group.

Standing in front of her friends, she said, "I think I understand." Directing her focus at Rachel, she said, "please draw a diamond."

Taking the red pen from Quinn, Rachel complied.

"Good. Now, inside the diamond, write the name, 'King Inginere.'"

Rachel did so, then looked up. Quinn took the paper and looked at it, pleased.

"_What to the actual fuck_? I'm getting ready to meet the gatekeeper of hell, and we're doing geometry?" Santana muttered.

Quinn replied calmly. "Patience, grasshopper. Remember: it is very bad luck to write a name in red ink, for the person named."

"oh-_kayyyy_." Santana said, skeptically. "Why did you have her do it?"

Brittany spoke, very matter of factly. "Because Rachey is the _Maneki Neko,_ San."

"The what?"

"The lucky cat, silly." Brit replied, as though it was common knowledge, kissing Santana on the nose. "That's why her coat is white. My housecat in Ohio told me all this already."

Quinn, using her purple pen, spoke calmly as she began to print words at the tips of each diamond. "Do you remember what Yoda said, when she saw you and Brit show up this morning?"

"Yeah. He said '_Go and die._' Not very reassuring." Muttered Santana.

"**No**. I just realized….he said '_Godai_'. **Very** different. Godai is…"

"…_the four elements_!" finished Rachel, with wide eyes, full of meaning.

"Close, very close, Rachel. Actually, ancient military belief holds that that the _true_ 'Godai'is actually comprised of FIVE elements."

Punctuating her comment, Quinn finished printing on the points of Rachel's diamond:

WATER-Brittany

AIR-Rachel

FIRE-Santana

EARTH-Quinn

Looking at the group meaningfully, she added the last element, inside the diamond, next to the former King's name. With emphasis, she wrote:

VOID

She looked at the group, each of whom now shared her determined look, sharing a common understanding.

"Now, I only have one last thing to figure out, ladies. How the _hell_ do we execute this?"

**TBC.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **Bring Da Heat, Jo oh sama, Faberry Wanna…for the Glee Kink Meme fill by cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22**

**Author: Ladyfun9**

Rating: M, NC-17

Characters/Pairings – Quinn/Rachel with a later Pezberry friendship (why? BECAUSE, damn it).

Kinks: knotting, lactation, quasi-bestiality, much slash.

Random disclaimer: Um, I had no idea what the hell this kink was all about. However, it was so intriguing I had to give it a shot. Hey, I'm a giver (and a researcher, apparently). I'll give it a first (err, second) pass and if someone is truly called to this, I will be happy to bequeath as necessary.

Perfunctory disclaimer: Obis, I don't own Glee, the characters, lactation, anything to do with Japanese manga, anime, or even Ryan Murphy's _cute little hat and angry little pencil (_Glee project, anyone?)

FROM THE GLEE KINK MEME FILL: Were!quinn/Neko!Rachel - AU Princesses, mating, knotting, innocence, G!P, anykink From: cuchaterrible14 2012-07-22 03:22 pm (UTC).Ibid.

**CHAPTER 9. Epilogue**

The little girl with the dark black hair and disturbingly Hazel blue-green eyes spoke firmly.

"Hey kid, get a move on! Get that sand over here, this castle won't build itself!"

The freckled redhead started running with an overloaded pail of sand from the beach. He dumped it in front of the kids already building and molding under the watchful blue eyes of the sandcastle self-appointed foreman (or fore-girl, as it were).

"Nice work, kids. I think we can take five for snack. My moms will be here soon, anyway."

Bemused, her mom's were actually there taking in the scene before them.

"She's so bossy…just like you." Whispered one.

"With military precision…like you."

"What a bad combination."

"Don't we know it!"

The taller lady, arched up and shouted, "Bella! Time to go!"

The child glanced up, and merely waved at her mom.

"Oh no she didn't!" The taller one gasped.

The other worker bees looked in the direction of the shout. In unison, they blurted out.

"_Hey-is that-"_

"WOAH! You guys! "

"_Hey-you know who that is?"_

"Over there! Look! It's _the Queens_!"

The little girl continued to look at the castle, completely disinterested in the commotion caused by her famous parents. She muttered to herself, "we are definitely going to need a trowel. This is hopeless."

The freckled faced, sand- getting boy looked wide eyed at the girl. "Do you KNOW who your parents ARE?"

"Well, of course, silly," Bella said, dryly. "They ARE my _parents._"

He dropped his bucket as he saw the taller blond walking towards them. He peed a little in his swim trunks.

"Bella Barbara Berry Fabry, did you HEAR me?"

"Yes MOM. _Everyone_ heard you."

"Now."

The brunette took Quinn's hand and walked away from her worksite. She hollered over her shoulder, "someone bring a trowel back after snack!"

XXXOOOXXX

Quinn and Santana were going for their morning run together. They used to try to kickbox, but after both returned home bleeding from every bit of surface area, their respective spouses nipped that in the bud. So they were demoted to non-contact exercise, which they grudgingly obliged.

It was easy, between them. They got each other—and truth be told, neither had really had a friend, outside of their current mates.

So, yeah…it was easy.

Brittany said it was because the four of them had been friends though three different lives…whatever.

"What's with the moon shit, anyway, Quinn? Aren't you supposed to turn into a dog when the moon is full?"

Quinn set her jaw and picked up the pace.

"Wolf, bitch, _wolf_. Nahhh…that shit is just for people who believe being a werewolf is a curse. Actually in ancient times, it was the werewolf that guarded the monarchs. It was only that idiot Inginere that gave us a bad name."

Santana always appreciated Quinn's vast knowledge of history…it had saved their ass once before.

"That shit's wrong."

"Tell me about it."

The thing Quinn MOST appreciated about Santana, was that she had a similar undercurrent of skeptism about the world that Rachel and Brittany lacked, and also, she could be just fucking _raunchy_ with her.

"What's the best thing about fucking Brittany?"

"You want me to pick just ONE thing?"

After almost half a mile had passed, and Santana clearly was failing at narrowing down her options, Quinn snorted in exasperation.

"Alright, let me start. I love that Rachel is so fucking responsive when I enter her…god damn, that girl gets so wet…holy shit. And wide…and then, when I _**knot**_ inside of her, and release my load? God, I-"

Santana cut her off. "Woah woah _**woah**_! Yo, _All kinds of wrong_, there, Hedwig and the angry inch! Jesus, that's my baby cousin!"

They ran a little further.

"But… that is really fucking hot."Santana conceded.

"Especially when feeling _my_ cum shoot inside of her… makes _**her **_cum."

"Wow….and it stays inside her…"

"Because I'm knotted."

"_Shit."_

"Yup."

They ran a little further yet.

"You know how they say women taste like tuna down below?" offered Santana.

"They kinda do."

"Ain't nothing like snacking on a_ real_ fish sandwich, if you know what I mean. Tastes like Heaven. Sometimes I'll deliberately take 20, 30 minutes, just to get her so wet she can't stand it."

"Damn."

"uh-huh."

Quinn grinned.

XXOOXXX

Bella was used to the gasps and the whispers. She largely ignored the fact her moms were famous, because really, they were kind of dorks. It was hard to imagine they were capable of the legendary stories that were taught in school.

Finally, one night when it was the three of them, and they were swinging on the backyard swing, she said, "Okay, moms. I'm ready."

"Ready for what, sweetie?"

"You _better _not say for dating."Quinn warned.

"Ew! Gross, Mama! I'm like, _8 years old_. Just cause _you're_ a perv doesn't mean I am. I'm half Mom, too."

"And don't you forget it, missy." Rachel grinned. "Now… ready for what?"

"Ready to hear the real story, from the source, about what _actually _happened that morning, with you guys and aunties San and B and the evil Inginere."

Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances. Quinn sighed, and padded off to go get something. Rachel hugged her daughter and started looking a little misty eyed. This was not lost on Bella, as she watched her Mom bring her a large scroll.

"Here."Quinn said, gruffly.

Bella unrolled it with care. She began reading (because, naturally, she was quite precocious and could read at a 10th grade level already, as she pointed out to her mothers, frequently).

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this, it means that we have either met with our untimely demise, or you have turned 18 years of age, or you are just nosey prematurely. Either way, here is what really happened on the events of June 18__th__ when an new kingdom was born-and not the sugar coated verson they teach in school. We weren't fearless; we were scared. We didn't even have everything planned, although Quinn did the best she could- some of it was just dumb luck._

_So, Auntie San came back with Auntie B from a land called Lima, Ohio, because she knew that someone was going to have to be sacrificed to be the fourth person to die—all for loving someone with whom you had no control over what their gender happened to be—and she was afraid her cousin (me) was going to be number four. Times were very different then._

_So she did the bravest thing- she came back, to sacrifice herself, instead. Well, once we all got together we realized we could do anything, as long as we did it together. You know what they taught about the elements already- Quinn figured that out. She also spent all night talking with Master Yoda about his knowledge about Ingineres' powers, and potential weaknesses. A lot of it was speculation, but he had brokered so many deals with the devil, it was hard to know what was true at that point. However, Quinn surmised he had blended his skin with that of an some type of metal so that it was impossible to pierce it and kill him easily- even his face and throat were impenetrable. He was able to generate the vortexes from some vestibular mechanism initiated from his ears, throat, or nose-she wasn't sure which-Yoda had noticed this four hundred years prior; and he had all the powers of a werewolf, multiplied by about 20 – the souls he had taken for his. He would come with his hounds of hell that would warn of his arrival; and his pompous ass would have something to say, likely, before he laid into us with the vortex. _

_We were unsure if he would come by land or by sea. So we waited that morning on the edge of the beach, prepared for both scenarios. We had each been assigned our part of our battle plan, and the only one who was unsure of being able to execute was – yours truly. But I knew that if Quinn believed in me, that I could do it…even if I didn't believe in myself. But the idea of living without your Mom was untenable…so I was willing to literally face down the devil himself._

_He came by land and sea…the four of us waited, alone. He was huge! And my heart fell. But then I saw your mom, and I found my courage. We were positioned so he had to stand facing us, with his back to the edge of the sea…As instructed, I baited him, irritating him enough that he picked me up. Thank god, he didn't notice that San and B had turned into their animal forms, a mermaid and a cheetah. After his insults (and I won't lie, I peed my pants in his hand) I watched as he began to generate the vortex – San then started running in countercurrent to the vortex- being the fastest land animal alive helps. It dampened it down slightly, and forced his ear to tic. So I knew. Then, I did it-_

_I sang. Scales. Loudly, until I could feel the oscillation resonate with that of his tympanic membrane. When I figured out the note, I hit it, and hit it, __**hard.**__ I sang the performance of my life. Bella, I held the note, until I watched his eardrums pop and bleed…it was disgusting. He hadn't noticed that we were all wearing ear protection. His error. His hounds whined and ran away. And it is true what they taught you in school – a few windows broke, but not __**all **__of them—that part is a myth._

_Anyway…He wailed out a terrible sound, and dropped me in his agony. He took a few steps back, and became ensnared in the web of water Ivy that Auntie B had laid out- and it bound his feet immediately. While unsure of his footing, he didn't notice that Mom (Quinn) was running at him full speed in Were-form. She pounced on his chest, knocking him backwards, into the water._

_True, his legs were tied, and his was in pain from his ruptured eardrums- and unable to generate his vortex- however, he still was stronger than any one single person should be, and he tried to kill your mother. I watched him, as he struck many blows, one of which broke your mother's arm in three places. She was never able to joust again, which was fine by me. _

_That morning, she was the single most amazing thing I ever saw in my life. She held fast- and held him underwater. Despite his strength, his evil, his hatred and perverted sense of self-righteousness, not to mention whatever black magic he had learned- she held fast. She said he had to be her and him, alone. Mano et womano, so to speak, in some form of lycanthropic justice or something. So we watched, and we watched your mom prevail despite her obvious pain._

_She had figured out his one weakness: he couldn't armor the need to breathe. And so, your mother defeated him in the only way possible…she drowned him. We weren't sure this would work. We were scared. None of us wanted to die- but we did it. Because we had to- and it was our duty to protect our land and to stand up for one another._

_And here is the part that is absolutely a secret that stays with only our family –forever. Quinn, San, B, and I set a bag of rags on fire on the beach. What people thought was a funeral pyre was not. The four of us drug him, instead, to a secret corner, quadrant 444 of the family burial plot. There we met Yoda, who said a blessing and a prayer for forgiveness for his soul. And the four of us buried that monster, in an unmarked grave. _

_That is where the four of us disappear to, every June, to go pay our respects to his grave, and pray that he has found peace and forgiveness. Meting out justice is one thing, but granting forgiveness is something completely different. And let us not forget, no matter what…he was family, once upon a time. His blood is in your blood, Bella. It is important to remember that we are all capable of great good, or great evil…and the line that separates that are the choices we make. His grave is a good reminder of that truth._

_So make good choices, dear- in the moment you have to make them. Do the best you can._

_We love you- always."_

Bella looked up, tears rolling down her eyes. She cleared her throat. "So…Moms…can I…" She paused. After hugging her mothers for a full five minutes she spoke again. "Can I accompany you this June?"

The women looked down at their daughter with the determined chin, and nodded.

**THE END.**

Thanks to cuchaterrible14 for the amazing prompt.


End file.
